Three Times the Love
by AuntJackie
Summary: John finds his place with Randy and Mark...SLASH/ CENTON THREESOME W/TAKER Dedicated to Takers Dark Lover


**A/N: One-Shot for my ****200th reviewer to 7 Months, takers dark lover! Hope you like!**

**John's POV**

When I woke it wasn't because light was streaming into the room, it was still fairly dark, it was because Randy had my cock in his mouth and was gently sucking me as well as massaging my balls softly. I turned and looked at Mark, to see him still sleeping soundly on his stomach next to me, before putting my hand on the back of Randy's head, and running my fingers through his stubbly hair. I had never been woken up in this way before yet his warm breath, delicate sucking and massaging had been more than enough to rouse me.

Lifting my head slightly I stared down at him as his head bobbed up and down slowly along the full length of my hard cock, and let out a low moan, causing him to look up at me and smile. He went to take his mouth from my cock, and say something, but I stopped him and held his head where it was.

"No, don't stop," I moaned quietly, so as not to wake Mark.

As much as I had enjoyed sucking and fucking Mark the day before, the feeling from waking up with my cock in Randy's mouth was electric. The way his head bobbed slowly, the way he ran his tongue along my full length of my thick, hard shaft and over the swollen purple end, the lightness of his touch as he cupped and massaged my balls, everything he was doing brought me closer and closer to heaven and my orgasm.

Then just as I thought it couldn't get any better Randy slipped his hand underneath me, between my legs, and started to insert his middle finger into my ass. He only had it halfway in when I lost control completely. Although I tried to hold back, at least until his finger rubbed against my g-spot, I was unable to and my cock twitched in his mouth violently, before the first stream of my cum erupted from the end of my cock, hitting the back of Randy's throat.

Gripping my cock tightly Randy continued to suck me slowly, milking every drop of cum from my body and swallowing it greedily. Once he had drained my body completely he lifted his head from my cock, but kept his finger buried fully in my ass, moved up the bed to me and kissed me passionately. The taste of cum on his tongue made me even hornier and I rolled him onto his back, straddled him, and responded to his kiss hard.

Our tongues clashed and entwined around each other's and Randy gripped my ass tightly, his hard cock pressing against me and I knew I needed him in me immediately.

I sat up on Randy and reached behind, circling his cock with my hand and stroking him slowly. Getting up to fetch the lube risked Mark waking up so I lowered myself gently, until I felt the swollen head of his cock against my tight hole.

Randy spread my ass as I held his cock against me and, between us, his swollen head entered me. I bit my lip and continued to lower down, urging him quietly to get the whole of his cock in me.

Once the head of his cock was in me I lowered myself faster, my desperation for him to fuck me overcoming the slight pain, until he was fully buried deep in my ass. Closing my eyes, in both agony and ecstasy, I began to rock my hips slowly back and forth, the pain slowly giving way to feelings of euphoria, especially when I felt a hand wrap itself around my hard shaft and begin stroking me slowly.

"That feels so good," I said assuming that the hand around my cock belonged to Randy.

"Thought you would like it."

Shocked I opened my eyes to see Mark, not Randy, was the one stroking me slowly.

"Good morning, Mark," I said thrusting my hips forward, fucking Mark's hand.

"Waking up to see you being fucked in the ass is such a gorgeous first view, Johnny" Mark said.

As Randy's cock continued to slide in and out of my ass, the pain completely gone, he pulled Mark's head towards his and kissed him passionately on the lips, before nuzzling the side of his neck. Mark moaned softly at the feel of Randy's breath against his skin and stroked my cock a little faster, before turning and resting his head on Randy's taut stomach.

"Go faster, Johnny. Let Mark taste you," Randy moaned and as I did my cock went closer and closer to Mark's mouth.

With each thrust forward Mark to start to flick his tongue out, and over the end of my cock, which was glistening with pre-cum. Randy gripped my hips and raised his ass, driving his cock as far into me as he could, causing my cock to ram forward, and straight into Mark's open and eager mouth.

As Randy began to fuck my ass harder, Mark sucked, kissed and licked my cock expertly, and I soon felt myself reaching my orgasm.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum," I screamed out as my balls tightened.

"Yes, Johnny! Cum in Mark's mouth," Randy said. "Make him swallow it all!"

I started to bounce quicker on Randy's cock as Mark sucked me harder and faster.

"Fuck," Randy said and I felt his cock twitch in my ass.

"Harder, baby! Cum for me, too!" I gasped as Randy rammed his cock hard into me.

Randy's cock continued to twitch and he suddenly unloaded stream after stream of cum deep into me.

The feel of Randy's twitching cock caused my own to explode, cum erupting into Mark's mouth, as he continued to greedily suck and swallow every drop. Sweat was pouring from my head as I continued to bounce vigorously on Randy's cock, and shoot cum into Mark's eager mouth. Finally, drained, I collapsed onto Randy's stomach, Mark only just getting out of the way in time.

With my ass full of cum, I went eased myself off Randy's cock and began to move away. Randy quickly pulled me back and held me down, grabbing my ass and holding me where I was. Mark smiled at me and moved off the bed. I looked into Randy's eyes and bent my head, to kiss him, when I felt his strong hands part my ass cheeks. Suddenly, I felt Mark's hands on my ass as well.

In my eagerness to kiss Randy I hadn't realized that Mark had moved behind me and his hard cock started to probe my stretched, already cum-filled, ass. I moaned as the swollen head of Mark's cock entered me and waited for him to begin thrusting. Slowly and gently his thrusting began, getting quicker and quicker. I buried my face into Randy's neck, my cock hard again and rubbing against Randy's firm stomach as Mark pounded into me furiously.

Mark grunted and rammed his cock even harder as he began to twitch, and cum, deep in my ass. I lost all control and was quickly squirting cum between mine and Randy's stomachs. Slowly Mark removed his cock and collapsed onto my body. I turned my head over slightly to kiss the older man deeply before moving aside so his mouth could press down onto Randy's in an equally soft kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, Randy groaned and shifted beneath our bodies. "Can you two get off me now? You're not exactly lightweights, you know."

Mark's laughter rumbled in my ear and he slid off my body to lie beside Randy. I quickly followed suit and dropped in between the men, their bodies soon turning to wrap me in an embrace. I sighed contently and let my eyes drift over to Randy. He had a soft smile on his face and stared at me intently.

"Good morning?"

I smiled and nodded. "Perfect morning. Have I thanked you yet today for letting me in yours and Mark's life?"

Randy moved closed to me and held me tightly by the waist, his fingers linking with Mark's, who held me just as tight from behind as he placed gentle nips and kisses on my neck.

"It's exactly where you belong, baby,"

I let my eyes drift shut at Randy's soft spoken statement, feeling his words down to my bones. I was exactly where I belonged.

**A/N: Review! **


End file.
